Clash of the Angels
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After losing his sight in battle, Cloud, with Vincent's help, adapts to a new lifestyle. However, certain one winged angels come back and Hojo (undergoing as Weiss) resumes his crazy ideals. Will they find the peaceful lives and love they deserve?


**_Authors Note: No I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any characters except my OC. Certain one winged angels are alive and Hojo's now known as Weiss. Holy crap! Cloud/Vincent and eventual Family fic. Oh, there will be Yaoi and mature later as well as mpreg. You have been warned. And sets in dirge._**

**__**Chapter 1: Damaged

Cloud and the others were hot on the trail of Weiss, thanks to the information that was reported by the WRO. Vincent had gone ahead to fight Weiss while Cloud and the others dealt with the minions that were left behind. Cloud couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong and something was going to happen. At first he thought it was his paranoia but he scratched that off. At least they didn't have to deal with Sephiroth at the moment. According to the files, these guys were before Seph and the others. Cloud thought as he took down six more minions with a swipe of his blade. Hojo's a sick fuck. He thought with a snarl. His heart went out to the crimson eyed gunman. He's lost so much and the poor man thinks it's his fault...He remembered what he read about Vincent, the loss of his father and then his love and their unborn son...it was enough to drive a normal man to insanity but to Vincent, it was drive and motive to rip Hojo's beating heart out of his chest and crush it in his hands. Shit, I would too... Cloud thought. Hojo's has ruined so many lives...

"Cloud watch out!" The blonde heard Yuffie call out, throwing her weapon at another minion that tried to get Cloud from behind. The blond shook his head clear and with a nod of thanks, he pushed onward. Out of everyone, Cloud was the closest to help Vincent. Something tells me, he's going to need it. He raced on but stopped dead when he saw the behemoth of a man with spiky white hair and a crazed look. Holy Gaia!

"Ah, it seems that the puppet has decided to join us." The man said with a smirk. Cloud snapped out of his shock and took a stance. There was only one person, aside from Sephiroth, who would dare call him that...

"Hojo..." The blond said coldly. "I thought you were dead."

"You and so many others." The man said. "I have just taken over this body. It's former host was nothing but a weakling."

"As if you couldn't be any more insane." Cloud said, appalled at what the man admitted, unashamed. "You surprise and disgust me to no end."

"Oh what you say doesn't faze me." Hojo said. "Even the great Sephiroth was easy to manipulate." At this, Vincent snarled, his eyes going from red to golden. "Oh, Valentine, you didn't know that the Silver General was your progeny? Well, Lu did and she whole heartedly gave me permission to do what I had to the boy." Vincent dropped to his knees and let out a cry of anguish and rage. This tore into Cloud and he had heard enough.

"Hojo, you are going down."

"And who's going to stop me?" Hojo chuckled. "You? You don't stand a chance!"

"Shut up." Cloud said. "And die!" He launched forward, ignoring Vincent's warning call and in an instant, his world went black...

The first thing Cloud woke up to was the smell of the night. It had just rained but it was cleared now. He heard so many voices and he wanted to just tell them all to shut up. Somehow, someone heard him!

BANG!

Cloud almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Vincent's gun go off. He also heard gulps and whispers. Cloud bit back a laugh, thanking Gaia for Vincent. The man always knew what Cloud needed. He was glad that he convinced the gunman to travel with them. Vincent proved to be a great friend. He wished he could do something for the gunman. He tried to open his eyes but found out that he couldn't !

My eyes.. Cloud lamented as he tried to open his eyes again and failing once more. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what happened here. Cloud Strife, the Wolf of Nibelhiem, Savior of Gaia, was now blind!

"I...can't see." He said to the others. He felt them try to cure his blindness, using their materia and all but nothing was working.

"Oh Cloud," He heard Tifa sniffle, "There's nothing we can do..."

"It's ok Tif," He said with a sigh. "I've decided to leave. I'll make for the country. There's nothing I can do here in my condition." With that he rose unsteadily to his feet and placed his hands out in front of him. With careful steps he walked. After five steps he felt a strong steady hand on his elbow. He didn't have to guess who it was.

"Thank you Vincent." He said gratefully. Instead of voicing it, the hand at his elbow squeezed in response and Cloud was escorted out of the bar and up to his room. Yuffie watched the two leave then turned to the group.

"Is it me, or are those two acting like a married couple?"

"In a weird way yea." Barrett sad. "But I'd say Spikes the chick."

"Yea, Valentine's too fucking macho to be a chick." Cid said as he lit a cigerette. "He scares the shit out of me."

"Vinnie is so the guy in the relationship." Yuffie giggled. "What do you think Tifa?"

"I think you guys haven't realize what's happened. Cloud's leaving us."

"Can you blame the laddie?" Cait Sith asked. "He feels useless now that he can't see."

"But he's not..."

"Let him be." Cait Sith said. "Maybe a change of scenery and all are just what Cloud needs." The group hung their heads in defeat. They knew he was right. Unbeknownst to them all, the one who was feeling it hardest, was the gunman in red.

"Cloud," he began, his silky baritone cutting through the silence as he helped Cloud pack. "Do you think this is wise, going alone?"

"I need to go Vincent." The blond argued softly. "There's nothing for me here." Vincent's crimson eyes widened and it took all he had to keep his silence. He had lost his first love and he'd be damned if he lost Cloud without a fight.

"Cloud I can't let you go."

"Vincent..."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go alone."

"Vincent...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm coming with you." The gunman said with finality in his voice. "And if you even try to question me I will put a bullet or two in your ass, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Cloud yelped. Vincent allowed himself the evil pleasure of a smirk before retreating to his own room, gathering his possessions and returning quickly, nodding in approval as he took note of a waiting Cloud.

"I didn't dare leave." The blond admitted. "I like my ass in one piece." So do I Chaos purred and Vincent smirking again.

"Good, let's get going." Cloud nodded and was about to grab his luggage but Vincent beat him to it. "I'll take that until you've been schooled."

"Schooled?" Cloud asked, allowing the gunman to take his things. The gunman sighed but answered nonetheless.

"There are schools for the blind. We'll find one and get you enrolled as soon as possible." Cloud was about to retort but stopped when he heard the others.

"So you and Vinnie are leaving?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes Yuffie, and no we are not sure when we will be back."

"That's alright, we'll be fine." Tifa said. "Take as much time as you need. Just take care of each other."

"We will, thanks everyone." Cloud said. "This isn't goodbye, it's more like see you around." With that everyone said their goodbyes and without looking back, Vincent and Cloud left Nibelhiem and made their way to a new adventure.

**I know it may be a bit on the short side but let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


End file.
